This invention relates to a process for recording and reading information or sound on a novel magnetic recording material having a regular orientation and retaining a coercive force of a wide range. More particularly, the invention relates to a magnetic recording material having a regular orientation which comprises aluminum or aluminum alloy on the surface of which a film having a great number of pores is formed by an anodic oxidation treatment (the first electrolytic treatment), each of said pores containing a magnetic substance deposited therein by a packing treatment (the second electrolytic treatment), and to a process for the preparation of such magnetic recording material.
Conventional magnetic recording materials are prepared by coating a magnetic substance powder on a substrate such as a metal, a plastic material and the like with use of a binder or by plating a magnetic substance in the liquid or vapor phase onto such a substrate as mentioned above. However, these conventional magnetic materials are defective and insufficient in anisotropy, high density recording, uniformity in size and dimension ratio of unit magnetic elements and regularity in orientation, and highness of leakage flux. These problems involved in conventional magnetic recording materials will now be described more detailedly.